(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a muffling member for an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In recent years, there has been a rapid shift from mass production and mass disposal toward resource conservation and environmental restoration in the field of image forming apparatuses, such as copy machines, printers, and facsimile machines, including electrophotographic systems. To provide users with environmentally friendly products, resource-saving, environment-conscious production systems that take the entire product lifecycle from product planning, development, and manufacturing to disposal into consideration have been studied. In a resource-saving, environment-conscious production system, used products, such as copy machines and printers, are collected from the market as resource, and are disassembled into individual components. The components are subjected to, for example, screening and inspection processes, and are reused as, for example, recycled components.